


Jitters

by dragonsFall



Series: Ship Fics [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Annoyed But Supportive Friend Shachi, First Dates, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: While waiting for his date to arrive, Penguin shares some worries with his good friend.
Relationships: Killer/Penguin (One Piece), Penguin & Shachi (One Piece)
Series: Ship Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Jitters

Shachi watched his friend pace from one side of the living room then to the other. He repeated this for a few more steps then paused to adjust the nice button-up he wore then adjust the hat upon his head. Then the pacing continued then he paused again to look out the window to see if his date had come early. It was kinda painful to watch considering he had been doing this for the past half hour. He knew his friend could get pretty nervous when it came to dating and stuff like that. At least it wasn't as bad as in high school where he got so nervous he would throw up. Which happened a total of three times. Once when he was going to ask a girl to the prom then when he was going to ask a boy out. The final time was just before his first date with a girl he was crushing on pretty hard.  
  
"Pen. Dude. Sit down and relax. It's going to be fine" Shachi said from where he was sat on the couch after watching what must have been Penguins' hundredth pass. It might've been a little much to ask of him but he could already see the line his friend was wearing into the carpet of their apartment. Thankfully, his friend listened and came to sit by him.  
  
His friend started nervously chewing his lip now that the pacing had stopped then he finally voiced the worries that were on his mind. Well one of them anyway and that was enough. "What if he's not coming?"

"He texted you to let you know he's on his way. He's coming" answered Shachi, making himself more comfortable and keeping an eye on his friend. He was waiting for the next question. Penguin always had fifty questions in his head about something and all of these questions had been asked throughout the week.

"What if he doesn't actually like me and just asked me out on a date out of pity?" Asked Penguin, looking at his best friend with a serious expression on his face.

"Dude. He brought you flowers and brought a perfectly healthy dog to your clinic for a check-up. Asked specifically for you and everything" Explained Shachi, "If that doesn't scream 'I want to take you on a date' then I don't know what does"

Hell, he'd hate to know how Penguins date got the staff at the vet clinic to not think he was a creep. Must've used the dogs' comfort to convince them. Shachi wasn't sure what the guy would have done if Penguin wasn't working that day. 

"You're right" Sighed Penguin, shoulders slumping as he started to relax. At least his best friend thought he was starting to relax. "But what if the date goes horribly?"

"Then I go grab Law whether he likes it or not, pick you up and we go get drunk as hell. Or we go get ice cream. Whichever you want" Answered Shachi, satisfied when that brought a slight laugh out of his friend. It was always their go-to when something happened to either one of them. Well, the drinking after they were legally able to drink.

Before Penguin could ask any more questions or thank his friend for already having a plan in case his date didn't go well, there was a knock at the door. "That's you" Commented Shachi as he gestured for his friend to go and answer the door. Penguin got up after a moment of hesitation, all his nerves returning at once.

Shachi got a good view of the guy that was taking his best friend out on a date. Long blond hair that he had done up, motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm and dwarfed his friend when it came to height and sheer size. Damn. How did anyone get that tall? And were those _flowers_? He got up and took the flowers from Penguin once he had accepted them. Roses. Damn. This guy knew how to romance someone.

"Go. Have fun. I'll put these in some water" He said before pushing his nervous friend out of the door. "Get him home at a reasonable time" He teased the blond giant as he began to lead his nervous friend away. Seemed like a good dude in Shachis' book. He better treat his friend well. Once they were down the stairs of the complex they lived in, he closed the door and went to do as he said he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from a friend on Discord
> 
> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
